This invention concerns an AC metallized film capacitor which has a unitary spacer which isolates the rolled capacitor section from a metal housing and the electrode tabs from each other and the housing. The spacer is mainly rectangular in shape and is wider than the section is tall. There is a rectangular extension near the end of one long side of the spacer and a cutout opposite it on the other side. The spacer is wrapped around the section and overlaps. A tab from the bottom of the section passes between the overlapped portion isolating it from the section and a housing. The edge of the spacer having a cutout is folded over the bottom of the section and sealed, and the extension or flap is folded over the top of the section.
Spacers which encompass a capacitor section and isolate it from a housing are well known. Such spacers may be in the form of a sleeve which is crimped at both ends, a pouch which also acts as a housing, or a multiwrap arrangement. When a tab extends from the bottom of a unit along its side, the tab is frequently sleeved to isolate it from the section and the housing. These prior art spacers have been satisfactory but have not been adaptable to automated assembling.